Misery
by pandora-of-the-south
Summary: Takes place in modern day and no one is a demon or demon slayer, just regular humans. Song is by Pink and of course I own only the idea, NOT the song or characters.


**Artist: Pink**

Features: Steve Tyler Richie Sambora

**Song: Misery**

Sango walked down the lonely midnight streets of her small hometown. Her boyfriend of the past three years just up and left her with no warning. 'Why did you leave me Miroku? Why couldn't you have told me that there was a problem; I would have changed to make it work.' She didn't care where she was going all she knew was that her heart had been broken yet again. She never noticed the fact that she just entered into a dark alley or the fact that she had a guy walking behind her and one leaning against the wall in front of her.

Shadows are fallin' all over town  
Another night and these blues got me down  
Oh, misery! I sure could use some company  
Since he's been gone I ain't been the same  
I carry the weight like an old ball and chain  
Guess its all meant to be  
For love to cause me misery

"What is a pretty little thing like you doing out on the streets at this time of night lil lady?" the guy in front of her asked. Startled into realizing where her foolish heart had sent her she straightened up and slowly started walking backwards only to run into the guy that was following her, successfully trapping her in the alley. As soon as she started to pull away from him, he grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her. "Come now Sweetie; we aren't going to hurt you, much!" the man in front stated as he slowly entered into the light.

Oh misery! Oh misery!  
Tell me why does my heart make a fool of me  
Seems it's my destiny  
For love to cause me misery

"Naraku let me go. I put a restraining order out against you after I left you, remember?" "Oh my dearest Sango, I do remember. I also remember that you left me after I raped and beat you to the point of near death! Do you remember how beautiful we were at that point dearest? I say we get reacquainted." Naraku and his partner chuckled together. Sango was about to scream for help when all of a sudden she found herself spun around with his mouth over hers to keep her quiet.

And, oh! I've been down this road before  
With a passion that turns into pain  
And each I saw love walk out the door  
I swore never get caught again

As soon as Naraku saw Hakudoushi kiss Sango, his blood started to boil. 'I did not share her then and I will not share her now.' "Hakudoushi what do you think you are doing with my pet?" he growled out. This startled him and he absent mindedly let Sango go. She took this time to try and get as far away as she possibly could. 'I hope they both kill each other, I need to find help.' she thought as she quietly left the alleyway where the two men were currently battling.

But ain't it true? It takes what it takes  
And sometime we get too smart to leave  
One more heartache for me  
Another night of misery

Before she was completely out of the alleyway she heard Naraku grunt in pain. Upon hearing the noise she turned her head to see that he just suffered a knife to his upper arm and he was looking at her with pleading eyes. For a moment she didn't know what to do but she quickly remembered what he had done to her in the past and what he stated he wanted to do again tonight. With new determination she turned around and ran out the alley. Before Naraku could yell for her to stop, Hakudoushi pulled him back up and slugged him a good one in the jaw; forcing Naraku to remember that he was in a fight.

Oh! And oh misery! Oh misery!  
Tell me why does my heart make a fool of me  
Oh misery! Oh misery!  
Tell me why, why, why, why, why, why does this  
heart make a fool of me  
Seems its my destiny  
For love to cause misery, oh  
Misery  
Guess its all meant to be  
For love to cause me misery, oh, no, yeah  
Misery

Sango ran all the way back to her bare apartment. She ran to her basically empty bedroom and threw herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep. When she awoke in the morning she turned on the television and there on the news as the main story were pictures of Naraku and that Hakudoushi person that she encountered last night. "The bodies of two of the worst criminals were found last night. Police are looking for a possible eye witness to what might have occurred. All they have is this bracelet that was inscribed with 'Forever and Always yours, Miroku.' If you know of whom this might have belonged to please contact the police station at…" She turned off the television and sat there in her misery. 'Why do I always choose the wrong people to fall in love with?' she wallowed in misery. Only time could heal this battered heart of hers.

Author Notes!

I hope you liked this. Also I do not own the characters or the song. Please feel free to read and review I always look forward to them! Have a good day.


End file.
